broken things
by MinervaRules
Summary: when Leo is attacked by an empousa he is saved by none other than his father. one shot. If you'd like a two shot just ask.
1. Chapter 1

Leo walked down the busy street, people bumped into him every few seconds, either talking on the phone, carrying a suit case, or heaving a backpack like him.

he had just gotten out of detention for starting a food fight for the third time this week. He smiled as he remembered the shocked look on piper's face as a lump of mashed potatoes was thrown in her direction.

His nimble fingers tapped his thigh and His curly dark brown hair hung over his eyes, as he made his way down the street in a hurry.

He knew if he didn't make it home (if you can even call it that) before 6:00 his foster father Robert would have his way with him. The thought sent a shiver down Leo's spine and he picked up the pace.

Leo turned into an alleyway knowing if he kept going the way he was, he wouldn't make it in time. The alleyway was dark and damp, dumpsters lined the walls of the two buildings that made the alley, Leo was kind of creeped about being in the dark alley all by himself, or at least until the girl came.

She had long golden curls cascading down her back, she wore a cheerleader's uniform and carried a stack of books, her face was smothered with makeup and she held her chin high. Leo was so distracted by her he hadn't realized he had bumped into her. Her books flew out of her arms and scattered on the pavement, Leo thought she'd yell at him or at least scowl, but she just looked at him with a sweet smile. "S-sorry" Leo stuttered nervously, dropping to his knees to help her pick up her books.

"It's okay she said in a soft voice as she picked up her last book and stood. Leo stood as well "sorry again" he said nervously.

He hadn't realized it before but now that the girl was standing in front of him something about her seemed…off, like she could just pull away the face of the sweet smiling girl and there would be a horrifying monster underneath, maybe he was overthinking it but one thing was for sure, he wanted to get away from her.

"I gotta go" Leo said quickly and walked past her. His escape failed as the girl placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back in front of her with surprising strength. Then the girl did the last thing Leo expected, she leaned in and smelled him as though she was breathing in the aroma of a rare steak.

She pulled away as a smile stretched across her stunning face. "Hello demigod" the girl said devilishly, a hungry look in her eyes. "What?" Leo was confused why had she called him a demigod? He'd heard the term before but didn't fully understand what it meant. The girl was now circling Leo, like a predator would it's

prey, her eyes danced with amusement, an impish smirk played on her lips, as she eyed the boy head to toe.

His dark brown, ridiculously curly hair hung over his big brown eyes, he wore a t-shirt, jeans and a faded army jacket on his scrawny form and his worn out duct taped sneaker tapped against the pavement nervously.

"Look lady, I don't know what kinda medication your on but I'm out." Leo tried to sound confident although his voice shook slightly.

Leo turned and headed for the other end of the alley. He didn't make it very far before the girl grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the brick wall. Leo winced.

he opened his eyes and stifled a scream. The girl was no longer a stunning blonde. Her skin was inhumanly white, her eyes were red, and her teeth were now sharp fangs.

He looked down and stifled yet another scream. The girls legs were no longer that of a human's, her left leg was now a brown furry and had a hoof at the end, the other looked like a leg but was made of bronze.

Leo hardly had time to process this before the girl sank her fangs into his neck. Leo cried out and tried to push her off but to no avail.

Two people walked down the alley, one had a concerned look on his face but his friend nudged his shoulder "their just making out dude, it's no big deal." the guy shrugged and walked down the alley. Leo was confused how could these people think they were making out? when blood was staining his shirt and he was screaming. He yelled for the two guys but they were already gone.

The girl drank greedy mouthfuls of the demigod's blood as he cried in pain. Leo's vision started to fade he could feel the girl's fangs in his neck and the blood running down his shirt, but she was too strong. Leo soon started to go limp the only thing holding him up was the girl's firm grip.

Leo was certain that it was all over and he would die at the hands of the stranger with sharp teeth and red eyes.

At least he would never have to see Robert again, he would never have to face the bully's at school, or take anymore beatings. And suddenly the idea of dying didn't seem all that bad.

Just then the girls fangs slipped out of Leo's neck and her grip on his shoulders were released, the demigod immediately slid down the wall, his eyes rolling up in his head.

The empousa looked down to see a shiny bronze sword gutting out of her torso, the handler of the sword sliced it upward.

the empousa screamed as she burst into golden dust. Revealing the man behind her. He was a husky burly man, with a rough scarred face, and a brown beard.

Hephaestus sheathed his sword as he kneeled in front of Leo, his son who was slumped against the brick wall, with blood oozing from the bite wound in his neck.

Hephaestus picked up the boy and gingerly placed Leo's head on his lap. He pressed his hand on Leo's neck hoping to stop the bleeding. Leo coughed and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Leo's head was pounding and there was a stinging pain on his neck. Through his blurry and dark vision Leo could see a man staring down at him with a worried look.

The man seemed familiar even though he had never met him before. It felt like he'd known the man his whole life but yet he was never really there.

"Dad" the word escaped Leo's throat before he could think twice about it.

Leo could've sworn he saw the man shed a tear before his vision turned to black again.


	2. Chapter 2: life

Hephaestus opened the door of the apartment, and almost gagged.

Beer bottles and burnt cigarettes littered a yellow dirty carpet that hadn't been vacuumed in years.

Hephaestus walked into the kitchen, carrying his unconscious son in his arms.

Lying on the kitchen floor in a puddle of beer and pity was Robert, the man who had beaten and abused his son more times than he could count.

He would catch glimpses of Leo's life every now and then, and it was never pretty.

Sure the boy always wore a smile and never passed up a chance to crack a joke, but Hephaestus could see how much hurt was beneath it all.

He had seen every beating the boy had endured, every time the boy sat in his room alone and weeping, every foster home he had been to.

He saw it all and could do nothing to stop it, all because of Zeus and his stupid rules, the almighty god had allowed him to step in this one time knowing how important Leo was to the prophecy.

Hephaestus stepped over the excuse of a man that lay beneath him, Hephaestus wanted more than anything to hurt him, to make the man feel the pain he inflicted on his son.

But he knew he wasn't allowed to interfere in the boy's life. The boy was a hero, hero's have to face their own hardships.

Hephaestus walked down the hall and stopped at a door, it read.

 **MR. MCSHIZZLE'S LAIR OF LOVE**

Hephaestus smirked knowing without a doubt this was his son's room.

He opened the door and surveyed the room in witch he stood, despite Leo's messy demeanor the room was fairly neat.

In the corner stood a desk, blueprints and sketches strewn across the wooden surface, his bed was a mere mattress on the floor with nothing but a sheet and pillow, his closet held only a few shirts and jackets but no shoes, his only pair being the worn out duct taped ones.

Hephaestus walked over to the mattress and laid Leo down cradling his head and laying it softly on the small pillow.

The blood from his bite seeped into the pillow painting it crimson, the lord of fire wanted to heal his son but he was no Apollo.

Instead Hephaestus went into the bathroom retrieved a wet cloth and pressed it to the demigods neck hoping it would be enough.

He looked down at his son's ashen features, and ragged breathing, he watched the boys chest rise and fall reassuring himself the boy was alive and well, although he knew he wasn't.

"I'm sorry" Hephaestus spoke to his unconscious son.

"I should've jumped in earlier, stopped her from hurting you in the first place, but I'm afraid my son this isn't the last time you'll be hurt…and I know it isn't the first.

Hephaestus took a deep breath and placed a hand on the boys pale cheek and once again spoke in his low voice.

"If I could've stopped them, all the people who have hurt you, who made you feel like you were nothing, I would've, and I wish you could know that I can't, even though I wish could, more than anything I want to take you away from here, give you the life you deserve. But you see, you are going to grow up to be someone extraordinary my son. Your going to save Olympus, your going to save us all, I know it."

A tear rolled down Hephaestus's cheek he didn't want to leave the boy, he wanted him to know that he was loved, that he wasn't alone. He wished the insecure boy could know what an extraordinary hero he would become.

But sadly the prophecy was still two years away and until then nothing could change.

"I wish I could stay, tell you how important you are, be the father you always imagined, but sadly this is just the way things are, I know…I know things haven't been the same since…since…Esperanza, I loved her and I loved you, we'll meet again but until then I need you to know, that no matter what happens I'll always be here, I'll always love you, goodbye Leo."

The lord of fire placed a kiss on the young boy's forehead and stood looking down at the young boy, who in two years will discover a whole new world of heroes and monsters and prophecy's, a world in witch he will face hardships and loss and sacrifice, and when the time is right he will give up everything, for his friends, for the world, for love. He will keep a promise that will get him killed, he will be the savior of Olympus.

But until then he'll just be Leo Valdez and that's enough.


End file.
